Hollow Inside
by Purin-chan
Summary: Satoshi's childhood nightmare involving his winged guardian, Krad. Contains content not suitable for younger audiences.


_Hollow Inside_

Purin-chan: ^^; Ok this definitely _wasn't_ what I wanted to start out writing for this manga series...but I felt as though I needed to do a songfic for it, and these two people jumped at my face and demanded to be the characters. Mind you, it's very dark, perhaps my darkest fanfic yet. Turn back now if you can't take strong subjects. 

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel. _Haunted_ is copyrighted by Evanescence and is a track from their album _Fallen (2003)_.

~*~*~*~

The young child peered at the pitch-dark oblivion surrounding him, eyes ridden with the highest level of fear. He weakly held onto the flimsy teddy bear's hand by his side - hand trembling and sweat soaking into the doll's thin fabric. Every now and then he would open his mouth in a vain attempt to cry out for his mother, though nothing beyond a couple dry crackles escaped his tight throat. Tears poured from the corners of his eyes and blurred his vision. He was alone. He was afraid.

_-Long lost words whisper slowly to me-  
-Still can't find what keeps me here-  
-When all this time I've been so hollow inside-  
-I know you're still there-_

Slowly, building up from soft, minute whispers to loud, roaring shouts, he began to hear voices. They fluctuated and oscillated – grew to their apex then regressed back to the tiny murmur they began at. Chills ran all throughout his body and he fell to his knees, too frightened to move. No matter how he urged his feeble body to move, it ignored his desperate pleas. Eyes wide open in undeviating horror, he sheltered his ears beneath his small hands and screamed.  
The whispers stopped.  
Heart racing and breath coming in an unprecedented, unnatural pattern, he slowly became aware of another presence behind him...and his breathing eventually came to a halt as a new wave of undeterred fear swept over him.  
"I found you, Satoshi_-kun_."

_-Watching me, wanting me-  
-I can feel you pull me down-_

The ghastly white wings enveloped him, stiffening all the muscles in his body and stopping his breath short. He trembled violently from the cold emanating from them, and even more so when he felt an icy hand land on his shoulder and grip it tightly. Another hand slipped down the front of his shirt, tracing dry lines down the sweat-glossed skin and stopping just short of his lower abdomen. At a loss of words, all Satoshi could do was stand still.  
He could feel the ominous smirk form on his captivator's face, the moist tongue that grazed the tip of his ear, the sharp teeth that bit deeply into the nape of his neck. As if it was a last resort, he bit his bottom lip to draw blood – to prove that this was or was not a dream.  
It was not a dream.  
He could only whimper softly as his assailant nibbled on his soft flesh and stripped him of his clothing. The unfamiliar soreness that arose in his body was met by his strong urge to squirm out of the winged-being's grasp. He leaned his head back to see who – or what was assaulting him and found gelid blue eyes gazing back at him.  
Satoshi could only shut his eyelids in despair as a disgustingly warm tongue invaded his mouth, probing every corner of it.

_-Fearing you, loving you-  
-I won't let you pull me down-_

"My dear Hikari child..." the winged-being began. "I am Krad, and you..." he paused for emphasis, face merely inches from Satoshi's, bony hands cupping his tiny cheeks, then continued, "...are my _precious_ host."  
As if to reiterate the already prominent statement, he pinned Satoshi to the ground and began to fervidly taste the boy's skin, no longer warm due to the cold blood pumping through his veins. Satoshi shivered in inexplicable reaction.

_-Hunting you I can smell you – alive-  
-Your heart pounding in my head-_

The spectral-white wings extended to their full length as Krad drew first blood from Satoshi's tender, red inner-thigh. He relentlessly dug his sharp fingernails into the soft skin of the child's legs, tingling from the sensation it bore within him. Satoshi's meager cries of pain seemed to never reach Krad's ears, and he continued to violate him eagerly, sedulously, in hectic ambitiousness.  
There was no way out.

_-Watching me, wanting me-  
-I can feel you pull me down-_

Skin brushed roughly against skin, both cold and moistened with glistening beads of sweat. Satoshi felt sore all over, and his eyes refused to open anymore. Deep in the back of his head, he was praying it would all be over soon...  
As if the Devil itself heard his pleas, a sharp pain coursed throughout his body as he was brought into the ignominious, denigrating movements that sent him into a new dimension of anguish. Vile, sour fingers forced their way down his throat and muffled his howls. A knot began to form deep in his gut, due mainly to the new sense of pain he was feeling...

_-Saving me, raping me-  
-Watching me...-_

His skin burned from the open wounds, and the blood emerging between his legs made movement uncomfortable and sticky. His legs refused to move at the brief chance given to him – the only chance given to him. As he stared into the barren eyes of his homicidal assaulter, as he felt the tips of callused fingers press against the curve of his back, he screamed mentally for somebody to save him...

_-Watching me, wanting me-  
-I can feel you pull me down-_

For anyone to save him...to free him from this nightmare...

_-Fearing you, loving you-  
-I won't let you pull me down-_

For someone to fill up the empty hollow within him...


End file.
